True Love Revealed
by Spo004
Summary: Bos and Faith
1. Chapter 1

True Love Revealed #1

Hi Everyone I know I have been away from my fanfic writing for a long time, and I apologize. So I have decided to start new and start writing a new fic I might go back to my other unfinished fic's later but I just think that there has a been a variety of new people in and a lot of old not on as much any more so I thought why not start off new. So here is my new fic I hope you all enjoy it. Of course it is a Bos and Faith story it takes place well after season 6.

Bos and Faith have not seen each other for a couple of years now. Faith has moved in with Lt. Miller, Bosco is dating a girl names Samantha and has been with her for about year. Bosco is thinking about asking Samantha to marry him and Lt. Miller is thinking the same about Faith.

Bosco and Faith and the gang from the old 55th precinct are all called back to the new five-five to work and bring the Third Watch back together. And things will heat up again.

So enjoy………. Nick

……………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1- _Welcome Back to Camelot_

1:30 pm

"Maurice time to get up, it's your first day back to work you can't be late."

"It's not my first day back to work Hun, it's my first day back at the old, new precinct, if that makes sense" Bosco replies.

"Man you look good this morning Hun, come over here" as Bosco grabs Samantha and pulls her in for a passionate deep kiss.

"Now, now Mr. Boscorelli no hanky panky this morning, get in the shower and get ready for work."

………………………………………….

1:45 p.m 

"Ty wake up were going to be later our first day back," Sasha screams form the bathroom.

"Huh, what are you yelling about Sasha." Ty replies slowly opening his eyes.

"Hurry TY, Get in the shower" she screams again.

"Yes mam."

……………………………………………

2:00 p.m

"ok its only 2 o'clock, I have lots of time to get to work, the guys are going to be surprised when they see who their new Lieutenant at the new 55th precinct is"

…………………………………..

2:30 p.m

"alright, Bos, good first day back at the new house and your not gonna be late, man I wonder if I am the only one that got called back to the five-five, probably, because Davis and Finney are still big time anti crime guys; Faith who I have not spoken to or seen in 2 years is a big time case detective; Monroe might be back because last I heard she was still on the street; and well Sully he's retired. So I guess if anyone is gonna be there its Sasha." Bosco says to himself as he steps in front of the big 5-5, on the front of the newly built precinct.

A few familiar faces from across the street yell to Bosco welcoming him back "Welcome home Bosco" Carlos yells, with Holly and Grace at his side.

Bosco slowly walks up the steps into the new precinct house. As he walks through the doors he hears the beautiful sound of phones ringing, voices talking and skulls being brought in for questioning, as well as being locked up.

"Man it feels like nothing has changed" Bosco mumbles to himself.

Then it happened, the familiar yell from the Lieutenants office, "Boscorelli my office pronto." But the voice is very different, yet familiar.

It takes Bosco a few seconds to figure out whose voice is coming from the office up the stairs "Sully" Bosco shouts from the bottom of the stairs before running up them 2 at a time.

"Welcome home Bosco" Sully says with a big smile on his face as he pulls Bosco into a hug, " I have missed you buddy" Sully says.

"Missed me?" Bosco says astonished.

" I know it sounds odd, Bosco, but I do consider us friends" Sully says taking his spot behind his desk.

"Wait, wait, you're my Lieutenant?" Bosco says grinning.

"Yes Bosco, I am, and good to see your on time for the first day, now take a seat I have to talk to you."

" Am I in trouble already?" Bosco asks.

" No not yet buddy, this is good news. Where's your shield?" Sully asks.

"Right here" Bosco says with puzzled look on his face.

"Well give me that one and you can have this nice shiny, gold one, Sergeant Boscorelli"

A huge smile comes over Bosco's face "Sergeant, I could get used to that" he says still with the glowing smile on his face.

"Congratulations Bosco, you are now looking over two different divisions, which will work closely together. You will be Sergeant to the Anti Crime Unit, and the major case squad. Now Bosco, I have chosen you for this job personally because I think you are not only the best one for it, but also because you deserve it. Now go to your new office, there are some friends waiting there for you."

"Thanks Lt." Bosco says shaking Sully's hand firmly "oh and Bosco its Sully" he says smiling to Bosco as he walks him to his new office.

"Here we are. You wait here Bosco. I'll inform your team that you're here, and I'll call you in, in a moment." Sully says and he walks into the office and closes the door behind him.

……………………………………..

As Sully closed the door behind him the smile on his face grows even brighter, because all his close friends, the people he worked with, the people he called his family are now back all under the same roof. But not all of them know that.

"Davis, Faith, Finney and Sasha "Quiet" Sully whispers quietly, "now your new sergeant is waiting outside the door, and I want you to give him all the respect you give me because he deserves it. Now this guy is a person who is hot tempered and does not take any shit from anyone, so don't push his buttons" Sully says as he turns around and opens the door with a smirk on his face. He goes around the corner and says "Ok Sergeant go say hello to your team" Sully says to Bosco with a smile on his face.

With that Bosco steps into the doors and sees all of his family from the former Camelot there. Bosco can't believe what he is seeing and either can the other four members that are standing in front of him.

………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

True Love Revealed #2 – _Reunited _

Thanks to everyone that read, and reviewed the first chapter to my story you kind words are what make's me write more, so I hope you enjoy chapter number two.

Nick

…………………………………………………..

Ty, Sasha, Finney and Faith are all amazed to see who the person is that is standing in front of them. None of them ever thought that this would happen again. None of them ever thought that they would see each other again, let alone work together again in the Fifty-fifth precinct.

"Oh my god Bos it's great to see you" Faith pops up first and gives Bosco a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

As soon as she touched him, Bosco felt something in him that he had not felt in over two years. He felt calm, cool, relaxed, like nothing had happened, nothing had ever changed. It was like they had gone back in time, to a more simple time when it was just Bosco and Faith, and no one else in the world mattered.

Then Bosco snaps back to reality when he hears a voice calling to him "Sergeant Boscorelli"

"Huh, what, oh yeah that's me, what can I do for you, Johnson" Bosco says as he looks down at the name tag of the uniformed officer.

"Lt. Sullivan says that you and your team have the rest of the day off, to get reacquainted with each other and that he'll meet you at Haggerty's at 2300 hrs."

All that the group can do now is look at each other in amazement as Johnson adds "oh and he says that's an order!"

………………………………………………….

Faith, Bosco, Ty, Sasha, Finney, and Sully have been sitting in Haggerty's for about 3 hours when they all decide that its time to leave and get some shut eye. They have had a great time sharing stories about the good old days, the good times and the bad, sharing things about some assignments they had while at their other precincts. As they're walking out of the bar, Faith asks Bosco "hey, what are you doing right now? You wanna go to our diner for old time sake? You know get caught up, there is so much that we have to get caught up on" Faith says.

While Faith is talking all he does is look into her beautiful green eyes and is lost in the moment.

'Why have I not noticed how pretty she was before, those eyes are magical' Bosco thinks to himself.

"Earth to Bos, Earth to Bos"

"Huh"

"Well what do you say? The diner?"

"Oh yeah for sure" he says with a smile.

"Man, not much has changed" Faith says as she grabs Bosco by the arm and pulls him in the way of the diner.

………………………………….

They walk into the diner. It is set up exactly the same as it was when they were last here together. They sit in the booth that they had always sat in.

"Well Bosco, it's been a long time eh" Faith says.

"Well ya, I know I meant to stay in touch but it was just difficult you kn….."

"shhhh Bos, its ok, I didn't stay in touch either, but at least we're getting a second chance. Bosco and Faith back together again, remember? Like you said, together we make one great cop" she says and it brings a smile to her face.

"So Faith, what's new with you? How's Emily? and Charlie? and the Jag-off?"

"well Bosco, Emily is great, she just finished her third year at NYU, she is still living with me at home and loving life. She has broken a few boys' hearts already but has not found what she is lookin for I guess. Charlie is good as well, he moved away with the Jag-off and whatever her name is, across the river to New Jersey. But I get to see him whenever I want, so things are good on that front, what about you how's your Ma?"

" Ma, is Ma, always checkin up on her Maurice, making sure I am ok and not getting into any trouble. She is retired now and helps out in the neighbourhood by taking care of some of the younger kids, and always makin sure that me and Sam are ok."

"Sam?" Faith asks with a puzzled look.

"yeah, Samantha, she's my girlfriend." '_but you are making me rethink that situation' _Bosco thinks to himself.

"oh well that's nice. Good for you Bos, you deserve to be happy" Faith says with a little disappointment on her face.

"what about you, you have a significant other?" '_please say no, please say no'_

"Yeah, I do actually" '_He's not gonna be happy when he hears who_'

"do you remember that Lt. that I worked with for a while? While you were……while you were in the hospital" All Faith can do is close her eyes. She still has not forgot about that day, the day that Bosco was almost taken from her.

"yeah Lt. Miller right?"

"yeah well we moved in together about a year ago"

"well that's good Faith, I am glad your happy" _'Jag-off Miller'_

Bosco and Faith spend the next two hours catching up with each other they talk about everything. It's like nothing has changed over the last two years. They can still tell each other everything about themselves and not feel stupid. They feel that they are constantly in each others life, as if they're the only two that really matter.

"Wow its getting late" Faith says "I better get home, John and Emily will worried"

_Tell her Bosco. Tell her that you have missed her and have thought about her everyday since the day you left the old house. Tell her she's the only one that you have told your secrets to. Tell her she's the one that you really love._

"Faith"

"hmmm?"

"Ummm, Night" '_I Love You'_

"Night" "_I love you too" _

As they hug and hold each other for a moment, they both think to them selves, "I know what you're thinking without even speaking."

……………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

True Love Revealed #3- Love is in the Air

Hey everyone here is chapter three of my story, it's been almost two years since I wrote the last chapter, yeah I know a long time. But if you forget or have not read the previous chapters, they are posted on this site somewhere, or in the fanfic area.

Enjoy Nick

…………………………………………………….

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive, I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time._

As Bosco heads up to his apartment where Samantha is probably waiting up, worrying about where he has been. As he walks up the last flight of stairs to his apartment door he reaches into his pocket and takes out a small velvet box, he opens it a looks at the diamond ring that he bought Sam last week, he was going to pop the question tomorrow night but things might have changed after tonight.

Bosco stops just out front of the door, and thinks to him self, _"why did you just not say the words, you had six years to say them before and chickened out, you took six bullets for her and still did not tell her after that. You have not seen each other for years, you saw her today and realized that she is the one that you love and have always loved, you such an idiot, why not just say I love you Fai.." _

The door suddenly opens, and there is Samantha standing there, Bosco fumbles with the box in his hand and shoves it into his pocket quickly hoping Sam does not see it.

She looks like she has been sleeping, she has brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, slim body, and she loved Bosco more than anything in the world.

They had been through a lot together over the past year, Bosco had some rough times out in Bed-Stuy but Sam was always there for him, when ever he needed advice, whenever he needed someone to lean on she was always there kind of like Faith in the beginning.

"Hi hunny, where have you been" Sam asks groggy still trying to wake up from her sleep

"I was out with my team, I was made Sergeant today" Bosco says with a huge smile on his face

"Really baby, that's amazing, I am so proud of you, all that hard work has finally paid off"

"wait, wait, it gets better, remember how I always told you story's about all my friends, at the five-five, well there all working there with me, under me, there all members of my team, isn't that great, its just like old times, this is the best day of my life." He says still with the big smile on his face

Sam backs away and says "well why don't you come in and we will celebrate your new position" she says as she bites her lip provocatively.

……………………………………………………………….

Faith is walking to her apartment it is late, Emily is probably still awake watching TV John must be home by now as it is almost 3, but he is defiantly asleep.

As opens the door and walks in she is right Emily is still up and John is no where in sight.

"Where's John?" Faith asks as she shuts the door quietly behind her

"He's asleep was home a long time ago, and was tired of waiting for you so he went to bed, did you have problems already on your first day back?" Emily asks as she turns off the TV

"No, No, No problems, I was just caching up with some old friends"

"Old Friends, or Old Friend, Mom" she asks now wanting to know more about the long night out

"What do you mean old friend?"

"You know Mom, you never stop talking about him, when John is not around, was he there did you see him, what did you say?"

"Emily what are talking about?"

"BOSCO MOM, was he there how did he look?"

"Emily keep your voice down"

"Well?"

"yes he was there, and it was like nothing has changed, he looked so good, his scar has pretty much disappeared, he's been working out because he is a little stronger than he used to be, I could tell because when he hugged me I kinda snuck a feel of his for arm" Faith laughs giddily like a little teenage girl

"Alright Mom, did you tell him how you felt?"

"No, Emily I am in a relationship with John and I Love him very much."

"Give me a break Mom, you love Bosco, more than you love John, why didn't you tell him that, than he would have told you the same thing and we could have got away from this jag-off John and been happy with Bosco"

"Emily, John is not a jag-off, and plus Bosco has a long term girlfriend and I think they are very happy together."

"so, you and Bosco are meant to be, can't you see that, fait has brought you too back together again, working together seeing each other everyday, just tell him you love him, I know he will say the same thing"

"Emily it's not that easy"

"Sure it is listen, just say to him, Bosco I love you, see that's not so hard, now repeat after me, Bosco"

"Em stop being childish"

"Mom do it"

"Bosco"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you too" this makes Faith jump because behind John comes walking out of the bedroom Faith does not dare turn around, Emily just looks at her mom with a look of fright on her face, because they are not sure how much he herd of there conversation

"Hello, darling John says" as he grabs her from behind and plants a kiss on the back of her head

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Actually we talking about how Mom loves B……"

"Nothing John, Nothing" Faith shouts before her daughter can finish her sentence

John looks confused as Faith turn him around and gives him a hug well giving Emily the death stare.

……………………………………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

True Love revealed 4- _Truth _

Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter, hope you all enjoy this one and hopefully there are some newcomers to the story who will enjoy it as well.

Lets get to it shall we.

Nick

…………………………………………………………..

_2:00pm _

"Davis you got the right, Finney you take the left, Faith cover me I got middle"

"Bosco be careful?" Faith says with a worried look on her face

"Hey it's me remember" Bosco smirks

As Bosco, Davis and Finney slowly walk through parking garage looking for the pedophile that hurt three children in the last two days.

The Anti Crime, Major Case squad got a tip from a source that he was stalking another kid in the park which leads them to the task at hand.

The three officers walk slowly through the parking garage Faith in Toe with backup for the officers, "Finney you see anything" Bosco whispers "No Boss"

"Davis"

"Nada"

As Bosco steps closer to the red Sunfire in front of him, three shots ring out, making the officers ears ring like a bomb has gone off inside there heads, they all dive to the ground, as Bosco shouts into his radio "10-13 10-13, shots fired at officers in parking garage on Main, 10-13, 10-13"

"Anyone hit" Faith shouts

As soon as the words leave her mouth Faith feels a hand pull her to her feet and puts a gun to her head "No body move or ill shoot her, I swear to GOD ILL KILL HER right now"

Finney and Davis throw there guns down "hands on your heads and put your faces on the ground" the man says "where's the other one, there was four of you where's the other guy, I SWARE MAN ILL KILL HER, WASTE HER RIGHT NOW, SHOW YOUR SELF, YOU FUCKIN PIG, SHOW YOUR SELF"

Bosco is sliding on his stomach up behind Faith with the gun to her head; He slowly gets to his feel with out making a sound.

"Show your self man, show your self"

Bosco gets to his feet and sees that Finney and Davis have there heads down and guns not in reach as the Pedophile moves closer to there guns Bosco realizes that it's now or never and he has to make his move with out hesitation Bosco fired two rounds into the guy back.

Faith Screams as the Pedophile falls face first to the ground and still has her in his grasp, she feels his long staggering hot breath on her neck, he tries to move his arms and bring the gun up to her head but can't as he cant move any of his extremities "I ca can can't move anything" he says as he starts to cry

Bosco quickly runs over and pulls the pedophile off Faith and calls EMT

Finney and Davis quickly jump to there feet and put there guns in there holster and check on the pedophile

Faith runs to Bosco and gives him a big hug and says "you saved my life" _like you always do _

"Just looking out for my team" he says as he squeezes her tight _and because I love you _

………………………………………………………………….

_1:00 am _

After the days events the gang decided that it was a good idea to go out an celebrate the getting a bad guy off the street, and that they are all back together again at the new 55th precinct

Monroe, Davis, Finney, Bosco and Faith all went out to the bar around the corner from the station and started in on the drinking they had all been there for some time and were feeling pretty good about them selves

Finney was 5 deep, Davis 7, Bosco was 6 and a half and on the phone with Sam, Faith and Sasha were taking there time making sure the boys did not get to out of hand.

"Ok baby ill see ya in a bit than" Bosco says as he hangs up the phone

Faith looks at Bosco with a smile on her face "Sam she's coming to pick me up, a Police Sergeant should be drinking and driving"

………………………………………………………………………….

_2:00 _

"Davis, hahaha" Bosco says

"hehe Yeah"

"Davis haha" Bosco says

"hehe Yeah"

"Davis man haha, can you here me haha I have called you like 8 times man haha, Davis" as Bosco has a big grin on his face.

"what hehe, you've been calling me I don't thinks so, hehe" eyes glazes over he looks at Bosco

"guess what man; guess what, I got a secret to tell you" Bosco slurs

"A SECRET I LOVE SECRETS" Finney yells as loud as he possibly can

"Well guess what than, I love Faith"

"HEY GUESS WHAT BOSCO LOVES FAITH" Finney yells across the bar

"hehehe awesome man" Davis laughs

…………………………………………………………….

_2:00 am in the ladies Bathroom _

"Monroe?" Faith calls from the sink as she washes her hand

"yeah Faith"

"Can I tell you something that I have not told anyone but my daughter, cause I really need to get it off my chest" she says as she starts to dry her hands

"Sure Faith" she says as she starts to wash her hands

"I am in Love with Bosco"

"hahahaaha" Monroe laughs out loud as she starts to dry her hands

"what"

"I know that Faith it's totally obvious" she says as they exit the restroom

"BOSCO LOVES FAITH"

Faiths mouth drops open

……………………………………………

_2:00 am_

Sam pulls up the bar and pulls down the sun flap to look in the mirror, even though she is only picking Bosco up she still wants to make sure she looks good for him when she see's him, even though he's probably very drunk

As Sam steps up to the Bar door she pulls it open and here's

"BOSCO LOVES FAITH"

………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
